1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting a message, and more particularly to, a mobile terminal and method for sending a message first before the transmission of other data, so as to successfully transmit the message.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the development of the second generation communication technologies, service providers have attempted to provide a data transmission/reception service using a wireless network. As part of this attempt, a GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) network has been suggested. Such a GPRS provides access to the internet network and offers various services, for example, web. browsing, email, etc., via a wireless communication system.
Hereinafter, the configuration of a GPRS network providing various types of services as listed above will be described with reference to FIGS. 1a and 1b according to the related art.
FIG. 1a is a block diagram of a mobile communication network according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1a, the mobile communication network comprises: a mobile terminal 1, a base station 12, a serving GPRS support node (SGSN) 13, a gateway GPRS support node (GGSN) 14, and a core network (CN) 15. The GGSN 14 is connected to the core network 15 such as the internet, and the SGSN 13 serves to forward a packet transmitted by the mobile terminal 1 to the GGSN 14 so as to allow it to reach the core network 15.
FIG. 1b is a flow chart for transmitting/receiving data over the mobile communication network of FIG. 1a according to the related art.
As can be seen from FIG. 1b, the transmission of a packet is performed through a PDP (Packet Data Protocol) context setup. This will be described in more detail below.
First, (1) the mobile terminal 1 sends a “PDP context activation request” message to the SGSN 13, e.g., through the base station 12. The message contains NASAPI (Network Service Access Point Identifier), QoS (Quality of Service), PDP address, and the like. The NSAPI indicates a specific service of the mobile terminal 1 that wants to use the GPRS, and the QoS indicates how the mobile terminal 1 manages sessions. The PDP address may be an internet protocol address (IP Address).
Next, (2) the SGSN 13 sends a “PDP context creation request” message to the GGSN 14. The message contains the PDP address, SGSN address, and QoS.
Then, (3) the GGSN 14 returns a PDP context creation response to the SGSN 13. The returned response contains the GGSN address, IP address, QoS, and the like.
Then, (4) the SGSN 13 sends a “PDP context activation accept” message. The message contains the PDP address, processed QoS, and the like.
Then, the mobile terminal 1 is able to send packet data, which is successfully accomplished by sending packet data (Packet Data Unit—PD) to the core network 15 as in (5)-(7) and receiving a response (PDU-Ack) thereto as in (8)-(10).
The mobile terminal 1 is able to perform packet communication through the procedure described up to this point. Services using such packet communication include a short message service (SMS), a multimedia message service (MMS), other data transmission/reception services, and the like. Among them, the short message service (SMS) is a service for sending relatively short data over a mobile network, and the multimedia message service (MMS) is a service for sending large messages, such as multimedia, by supplementing the SMS.
However, when the mobile terminal 1 tries to send or receive a short message or multimedia message along with other data via such a related art GPRS network, the short message or multimedia message is not normally sent or received due to a delay and other problems.